The Decision
by honluver13
Summary: Stevie Rae starts having some scary nightmares about Rephraim. Because of these dreams will her feelings change towards him? And what if she told everything to a little conceided and bitchy person herself?
1. Chapter 1

Stevie Rae POV:

**I dont own house of night or its charcters in this story. this is how i wished stevie rae, aphrodite, and rephraim would end up. or similar to something like this. so please enjoy and let me know what you think :) **

I woke up with a scream that filled my room as I sat up clenching my stomach. Still feeling the pain as I breathed desperately for air. I have been having the same dream of Rephraim and me for the past week now. In my dream I remember walking through the tunnels of the depot and seeing a light at the end of one tunnel. This light had warmth to it and I knew what this light was. It was sunlight. Feeling the suns warmth made me smile because I've missed it so much but I know now it can kill me. But I wanted to feel it more. As I started getting closer to the light the warmer I felt. When I reached the end of the tunnel and with the light only arms length in front of me I made the decision to walk out into the light. I held my breath and shut my eyes tight getting ready for the impact of the pain to engulf my body…but nothing happened. I felt absolutely nothing but the radiant warmth coming from the sun. I opened my eyes and looked over myself and there were no burning patches of skin or blood. I started freaking out! I grabbed my iphone from my pocket and looked at my reflection to make sure I still had a mark! But all was good because there it was. A bright red color filling my crescent moon shape mark on my forehead along with the swirls on my cheek bones. I started to get confused. What is going on? How is this possible?I thought to myself. I started looking around to see where the tunnel had led me to and all my worries stopped when I saw Him. He was just standing there looking strong. Staring up into the sky at the same spot he had saved me at. When the red fledging tried to burn me alive and left me for dead Rephraim was there and hurt badly. That's when I used Earth to cover us from the sun…where he let me drink his blood…where we imprinted….where he saved my life. A smile crossed my face as I remembered what happen as a result of him saving me. I started walking towards him and I placed my hand in his and intertwined our fingers together. He answered by tightening his grip to. He turned his head down to me with his eyes closed…and …did he look like he was crying? There were tears falling from his face, what is wrong with him? Why didn't I feel his sadness through our imprint? I thought to myself as I looked at him confused. I asked "Rephraim? Is everything ok? "That's when he opened his eyes and they were a very bright red color. The same red color that me and the red fledgling get when we are craving blood and what some of the evil Raven Mockers had. Without him answering me he brought his hand up to my face and caressed my check. My eyes closed automatically. His hand felt ice cold and rough to the touch. He pulled his hand away and my eyes reopened. His face showed a hurt expression as he put his hand in front of our faces and he closed his eyes breathing deeply. Before I could register what he was doing an outline of something started to appear in his hand and completely formed. Wait! Rephraim is human! How can he summon something like this? As it completely formed I realized what it was. It was a big, very sharp, and dangerous looking knife. Fear had stricken me. He put his hand on my shoulder but before I could move away he glided his hand behind his back and with a fast movement that was inhuman he pierced the blade into my stomach.

I laid there on the ground what seemed like hours to me when it was only seconds, where Rephraim and I had been standing right before he….my mind babbling broke off as I coughed up blood. Still clenching the knife that was in my stomach I opened my eyes to see Rephraim standing over me. It looked like hatred filled his eyes along with the red tinge of them. I said "Re…Rephraim…why? What's…happened…to…you?" as I said through gasps of air. Grey started to fill the side of my vision and I could feel a numbing sensation starting to come over me and he started to speak. "Because I've longed to fly in the sky again. But because I fell in love with you…the Red One…I lost my father, my brothers, and my wings. I lost everything because of you. But all that changes tonight. Tonight you will die here and I will leave and return to my father's side". Before I could speak he brought his foot up and stepped on the knife that was still in my body. That's when I wake up screaming from the pain that he was causing me in the last scene of my dream.

I put my face in my hands and pulled my knees up to my chest and started crying. Why am I having this dream? Is Nyx trying to tell me something? Ugh I don't know what to do! I thought to myself. All of my friends still didn't trust Rephraim like I did. But I needed to tell someone about the dream. I couldn't tell the Twins because all Shaunee would say is 'girl I told you so!' and all Erin would say is 'Ditto Twin! '.I sighed with the thought of those crazy girls and their twin telepathy thingy. I couldn't tell Zoey. I know she is my BFF but I know she would make me feel like I should keep an eye on him when I know Rephraim would never do that to me. I needed answers because if this was a vision or something than I needed to know how to stop it from happening.

In a way this dream felt more like a vision than a dream but I know Rephraim wouldn't betray me like my dream was describing to me. Would he? I shook myself mentally. Not daring to think that way. I started thinking of who else I could tell when a certain little, conceded, bitchy person started to come to mind. That's right Aphrodite. "Could I tell her? What if she just makes stupid remarks about Rephraim? If she did then I'm gonna have to beat the bull crap out of her!" I said out loud to myself being a little annoyed at how Aphrodite takes things too far sometimes. Aphrodite and I had imprinted before on accident. She saved me from bleeding to death when Stark shot me with an arrow as Neferet ordered him to make me bleed. Making Kalona free and us stuck down here. While we were imprinted I had to deal with her attitude but I now feel that we have gotten closer in a way….maybe. While being imprinted with her the imprint had messed with my head and I started developing feelings for her but I didn't know why. I never told her about it and I never will. I know Aphrodite and how she would react if I told her how I felt towards her so I tried my best to keep the feelings from reaching her while we were around each other but sometimes they would slip and I didn't know if she felt it or not. Even without the imprint I still have feelings for her but my feelings for Rephraim are stronger. I love him not her right? I got up from my bed and pulled back the blanket that was used for a door. The tunnels were dark, telling me that everyone was still asleep. I looked at my phone and noticed I still got a couple of hours left before I have to go to the surface and get Rephraim as he turns back into a human. So I have plenty of time to go and find Aphrodite.

**Thats it for chapter 1 :D how do you like it? let me know what you think in the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter is a little bigger but a lot more suspense in it :) ENJOY! **

I walked down the tunnel that led to Aphrodite's room. I just stood there staring at her door wondering if I should go in or not. Part of me just wanted to curl up in a little ball and just cry but another part of was saying TIME TO COWBOY UP! I took a deep breath and knocked on the door hoping she was awake. Sure enough after the first knock the door swung open. "What do want bumpkin? "She said one hand on her hip obviously pissed off that I was there so late at night…or day. "I…uh…I need to talk to you about something. I can't tell anyone else because…well uh…they won't understand…" I said looking down away from her pissed off gaze. "And what makes you think I could understand you and your okie self?" She said with an attitude and a confused look on her face. "I don't know I never came to you for anything…are you gonna let me in or not? " I said already getting annoyed with her. "I guess…come on in." she moved aside and let me in. her room was amazing. It actually looked like something back at the House of Night. Her Gold card does wonders in this place. I sat on her bed and sighed. She sat next to me on my right side and crossed her legs. I felt her gaze on me and she broke the silence. "Well? Are you gonna tell me what going on or not bumpkin? I don't have all day." She asked staring curiously at me. "Yeah…well I had this dream and I been having it for awhile now but I don't know what to make of it…its scaring me and I'm always afraid to go to sleep knowing that I'm gonna see it again…" I said already starting to cry as I remember Rephraims hateful eyes looking at me. I felt her hand go on my shoulder and she suddenly and gently pulled me in for a hug. I instantly hugged her back as my heart raced uncontrollably now. But a thought finally hit me then. Why is Aphrodite being nice? What the heck!

We just sat there in an embrace that was awkward yet comforting and I stopped crying. I pulled away from here wiping my eyes and asked "why are being so nice? " "I'm not! I just…I had to get you to stop crying somehow. Are you ok now? Can you go on to what you saying?" she said blushing. Oh my Goddess! She was blushing now? She is the hateful hag from hell but she shows kindness and is blushing! I just stared at her in disbelief with my mouth wide opened at what I was seeing. She actually looked cute blushing. I mentally shook myself and looked away trying to make sure she didn't see me blush. I looked back at her and her blush was gone. I sighed and got back on topic. "My dream started out find but got really weird as it went on…I was walking through a tunnel that had sun light at the end. When I reached the sun light I walked out of the tunnel into it and…." "You walked out in sunlight? You didn't burn up or anything?" Aphrodite said interrupting me. "Yeah…but that's not the weird part. I saw Rephraim…" "Huh… that doesn't surprise me" she said looking upset for some reason. "Wait! This isn't a sex dream is it Stevie Rae? I do not want to hear anything like that!" She said looking pissed off now. " NO! It's nothing like that! ""Oh okay you may continue then" she said with her preppy attitude. I rolled my eyes at her and said "I walked out into the sunlight and I saw him. He was standing over the exact spot where he saved me and was looking up in the sky. I went up to him and he looked down to me with red eyes. And he brought his hand up and a knife appeared…and then he….stabbed me…" I said cringing as I remembered the pain he caused me. I turned to look at Aphrodite's face that was mix with fear, shock, and anger. "What the fuck? He stabbed you? Why would he do that?" She asked uncurling her legs and turning her body completely in my direction "I don't know that's why I came here because I'm so confused right now. I don't know what to make of it. It felt like a vision but was like a dream. You didn't have a vision lately have you?" "No I haven't for a while actually. If this was a vision and not a dream then I would've had a vision of it happenening. But I didn't." I looked down breathing deeply. Feeling frustration creep up on me now but broke off when Aphrodite's place her hand on my back rubbing it. "It's gonna be ok…you're here with Zoey and everyone and nothing like that is gonna happen. " "I know it's not gonna happen. I just want to know why I'm having this dream over and over again. "I said frustrated. " I don't know but maybe your thinking about it too much bumpkin…you know your bird boy won't do anything like that so don't worry about it. "She said getting up walking to the door obviously getting ready to throw me out. I stopped her before she opened the door. "Wait…Aphrodite is it ok if I stay the rest of the day in here? I don't want to go back to room and sleep alone…please just for a couple of hours? ""oh for shit's sake….are you kidding me? I only have one bed as you can see and I don't want you to get all tempted to bight me while I'm asleep! "She said with her hand on both hips. " I would never bite you dork! "I blushed as I remembered the imprint we had along with the sexual pleasure it brought with it. Ugh the blushing again! I thought as I looked away so she wouldn't see me blush. When I looked back at her she was also blushing. I broke the silence and said "Aphrodite you know I'm sorry I broke my imprint with you…I never thought it would happen like that…but I…." she stopped me by saying "yeah I know…our imprint was nothing like that bumpkin…your life was in danger and I understand but you could've given me a heads up about it…you no send a little mental messaging saying what you were gonna do or something. But the past is the past and done with now. So I guess you can sleep in here for a couple of hours but after that I want you out! I don't want Darius to think something is up with us when he comes back in here from his day duty blocking the entrances. "She said rolling her eyes and making her way to the bed on the opposite side from me. "Thanks Aphrodite and don't worry I won't be in here before you wake up. "I said with a smile on my face. "Yeah… yeah whatever" she said as she plopped down on her bed. I just laid there starring at the ceiling wondering if I could sleep without dreaming that dream again but I couldn't keep my eyes opened anymore and I feel into a deep sleep.

Aphrodite's POV:

I couldn't sleep. The okie would have to get up in about an hour. Ugh I don't know why she came to me with her problem when I don't have a damn clue what to do about it. But she chose me out of everyone else. I looked at her while she slept. She was cute while she was sleeping. Did I show too much care while we were talking? Did she pick up anything? I could never tell her how I feel about her. I sighed as I wondered what was going through her head but stopped thinking when I started to hear her pant like she was running a marathon. I looked at her and saw tears coming from her eyes. Was she dreaming again? "Stevie Rae…wake up. Your dreaming again…you need to wake…" she cut me off when her eyes opened wide. Tinge in red as she threw herself at me grabbing my throat. "Bumpkin...wha…what are…you doing? I can't…breathe…." I said trying to breathe through her strong grip. She was growling at me and I could see her lowering her head down to my neck. Was she going to bite me? But before I could find out what she was doing the side of my vision started going black and finally she was beginning to loosen her grip and she pulled back immediately slamming her back hard against the bed frame. I could see her hands were shaking. "Aphrodite…I'm so sorry… I…I don't know what came over me…" she said holding her head with her hands while her head shook side to side. I rubbed my neck still stinging in pain and went over to her. I've never seen her so scared before. This dream is getting worst. I went next to her and pulled her face so her eyes met mine and said "bumpkin I know why you did It. I saw you crying in your sleep. You had that dream again didn't you?" Without saying anything she closed her eyes and nodded sobbing this time. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. So what I did next shocked me. I was just a reaction I didn't know I took until I felt the feeling behind it. I kissed her. I felt her pull her head back but then she stopped and I surprised that she kissed me back.

I broke the kiss and only inches away I said "I'm...I'm sorry..." "Sorry for what? "She said in a whisper as she looked at me with pleading eyes. She put her hands on my hips and led me to lie on my back with her on top of me. She stopped crying then. Her lips were soft to the touch. The damn nerd knew how to kiss and I didn't want to stop. We switched positions with me on top of her now and continued kissing. I put my hand under her shirt touching her smooth stomach. But I stopped. I couldn't go any further. Guilt was coming from the back of my mind as I slowly started to remember Darius. I pulled away and sat up. "I'm sorry…I can't do this. " I said looking down. "I'm sorry Aphrodite I didn't… "I cut her off before she could say anything else. " I love you Stevie Rae…" I needed her to know. Oh my Goddess what if she didn't love me back? I had to try though. I need her to know how I feel. How she made me feel when I'm around her.

**That's it for this chapter…I know I left the story hanging but dont worry it gets better. Im gonna try updating every other day or when I have free time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter! Enjoy! **

**Stevie Rae's POV:**

Aphrodite kissed me. I kissed her back. I wanted to kiss her. I thought she was gonna hug me again from crying like before but she kissed me. Her lips were soft and sweet. There is no denying it now I have feelings for her. But I can't! I love Rephraim….don't I? If I love him so much why did I kiss her back! And…she said she loved me. I didn't say it as a question. Deep down inside I loved her to.

I tried so hard to hide my feelings for her. Rephraim covered up those feelings because I fell in love with him. But that kiss we shared just changed everything. I looked at her and met her gaze and asked "you…you love me?" she changed her view to see the wall next to her to try to hide her blush but I already saw it. She paused, exhaled loudly and said "Yes…"I just stared back at her, mouth wide open. A good 3 minutes passed as I stared back at her in shock. "Are you going to say anything?" I caught myself again when I heard her. I cleared my throat and said "You…you love me? But what about Darius?" I asked trying to come to terms of what is happening.

"Damn I don't know bumpkin….I…never used to have these feelings before we imprinted. And seeing you upset just triggered something …I love Darius but I love you to." She admitted as she returned her gaze to me sadness filling her eyes. I just stared at her because it was hard to believe that The Aphrodite loves me. How do I tell her how I feel? I know I love her. I wouldn't have kissed her back if I didn't. I took a long deep breath and said "I… like you Aphrodite" I couldn't look at her after that so I looked down, away from her gaze and continued saying "But I don't know why. I wanted to tell you before but I noticed that those feelings were fading away because of….Rephraim "I said looking back at her now. As soon as I said his name her expression changed to a compassionate gaze to an angry expression. Then she breathed deeply and went back to herself again.

"It's because of your imprint with him. The way it changed my feelings for you when we were imprinted is now changing how u feel towards me because you're with him now. Which by the way your late" She said. I gave her a confused look and said "huh? What are you talking about? ""Aren't you supposed to be at the surface now? Its 20 minutes past sunset" she said pointing her finger up to the ceiling. "Oh My Goddess! I…I have to go! He is waiting for me!" I shouted getting up from her bed and pulling back the blanket door. I stopped and looked back at her. She was staring at me with sadness in her eyes. "Aphrodite… if it's ok with you…can we talk about this some other time?" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering me. "Yes…that's fine…I guess" she said giving me a smile that looked like it was force. I returned the smile and walked out into the tunnel.

**Rephraim's POV:**

I hate this. I hate not being able to fly when I please. Why did I have to give up what I love to be with Stevie Rae? Where is Stevie Rae? She should've been here by now.I said as I thought to myself. 20 minutes have passed since I turned back into a human and she hasn't arrived at her usual time. I hope everything is alright_. _I wanted to get up and head down into the tunnels to search for her but I had this weird feeling come from deep inside of me. What is this feeling?This feeling is….it can't be…This feeling is definitely pleasure. But I wasn't doing anything that would make me feel such a thing.

Is someone else making Steve Rae feel pleasure?Anger was starting to build up within me now. I never felt this angry before. The thought of someone else being with Steve Rae was unbearable. At that moment the pleasure instantly stopped. I shrugged off the feeling it left behind and started walking toward the entrance of the tunnel. As I was walking I saw a black shadow of some sort coming from the side of my vision. As I turned to see what it was it was gone just as fast as it appeared. I paid no mind to it. I turned and continued walking then suddenly a piercing pain was coming from my forearm. The agony had me on my knees. I looked down to see my arm and black tentacles were through my skin. Pulsing as they sucked blood. Black? This is darkness!

"Oh…seems as if darkness has found something to feed on has it Rephraim?" a voice said. This voice sounded familiar but I couldn't think straight because of the pain radiating through my arm. "Who…who is there? Show yourself" I said through gasps of air. Out of the shadows of the trees my eyes widen as a body appeared. It was Neferet. "You! What do you want?" I yelled. I had no time for this. Someone is with Stevie Rae! As much as I wish to break Neferet's neck with my own hands and make her suffer I know I can not in my current state.

Why is she here? Does she intend to kill me? That won't happen. As much as I am an easy target, because I am human, she wouldn't dare to. Knowing her she would've killed me before revealing herself. So what does she want? "Oh…stop squirming. I am not going to kill you Rephraim. I come here to grant you an offer. An offer I know you won't refuse." She said as she smirked confident about something. "What is your offer?" I said. What offer can she possibly think that I can't refuse? She has nothing I want. The only thing I want is to be with Stevie Rae and I already have her. There is nothing I want more.

"My offer is for you to join me. With your father gone I have no one to share my world domination with. "She said as she acted out an innocent expression on her face. Then she went serious and added. "I can give you everything you lost Rephraim. Your freedom back, your wings, your brothers. All you have to do is say yes." She said seductively as she walked closer to me. She bent down and placed her fingers on the side of my check and traced her fingers down to my lips as she traced them with her thumb. I looked at her and felt her lust as she came closer to my face. Just barely missing my lips she went to my ear and in a whisper said "so what is your answer….Rephraim?"

I couldn't focus. She could give me what I lost? But how? The Goddess herself took my raven powers forever. I can have it all back? I …I do feel like I don't have freedom. I can never leave the tunnels as I please, because of Stevie Rae and her problem with the sun. And during the day I transform into a complete raven. The thought of the pain as I transform made me winced with anger. I do hate this. I longed to see my brothers and be by their side. I want to see father! What have I done to myself? I want her offer…I could have everything back. Despite the pain of darkness I got up from my knees and faced Neferet. Her eyes were serious and the lust she was showing was gone now. She stood there still waiting for an answer and I gave her one. "Yes… I accept your offer. "She smiled and evil smile. "Very good Rephraim. You have chosen wisely. If you would have decline my offer it would've been the end of your pathetic life as you know it. Now bow to me and grasp a hold of darkness and allow it to engulf you. Then you will have everything you have lost." She said as I began to bow to her. I did as she said and let darkness take over me. I was suddenly being filled with power! Out of nowhere pain started radiating through my back as if someone was pulling knives from my shoulder blades. My hands caught me from falling to the ground as I was in a bowing position. Screaming in pain and gripping the grass my wings were starting to emerge. When the pain was finally over I went to my foot and stood up and widened my wings in laughter. Breathing heavily I brought my hands to my face wondering what I hated the most about being a Raven Mocker was there also.

But there was nothing but smoothness. I looked to Neferet and asked "I do not have a beak?" I will not allow a beak to intrude on that beautiful face of yours. Your father is beautiful and his looks were given to you. You can always hide your true form from now on. Just simply focus and your wings will disappear. I cannot have humans or other vampyres seeing a Raven Mocker at the House of Night so now make them disappear so we shall go. " I can make them disappear? I closed my eyes and started focusing on my wings, picturing myself without them. And just like that I felt them no more.

I opened my eyes and Neferet smiled evily. "Now come we must return." She said as she started walking back into the shadows of the night. "Wait…there is something I must do first. I will return to the House of Night when I am done." I said as she turned around. "What is it do you have to do?" she said. I looked down to the floor and back up to her and answered "I must kill Stevie Rae."

**Stevie Rae's POV:**

l felt bad for just leaving her there alone_. _What just happened in there? How am I gonna get through this? And what about the dream? I still don't have any answers to my questions.I was so caught up into my own thoughts that I didn't hear Darius come up in front of me asking "Priestess is everything alright? You look troubled." Oh bull! Why did he show up at a time like this! "Uh…hey…umm...Yeah I'm fine." I said trying to hide the guilt on my face with a smile.

I walked pass him and headed to the ladder that led to the surface to Rephraim. It took awhile before I found it. I was a couple of feet from it when I stopped short and screamed in pain falling to the ground. The pain was familiar. I felt this pain when darkness was feeding from me. As I screamed I rolled over looking down at my arm where the pain was coming from but there was no darkness. That can only mean Rephriam is in danger! I heard footsteps then. Darius was running up from the direction I was walking from. "Priestess! What is wrong?" He said kneeling down with his hand on my back. "I…don't know…my arm!" I said clenching my arm to stop the pain but it didn't help. I tried tapping into our imprint but because of the pain it was impossible to focus. "Priestess there is nothing here…" He said examining my arm. "It won't stop…its Rephraim…" I said between my sobbing. I felt a shot of another intense pain. This time coming from my back. It was a horrible pain. Felt like knives were going through my back and slowly being pulled out. It was hard to breathe because of the pain. I started to become weak. Darius was just staring at me not knowing what to do. There was nothing he can do because there was nothing causing the pain. There was no blood.

Then out of nowhere the pain stopped. I breathed deeply as the sudden relief of the pain disappearing. I laid there catching my breath. I started to sit up wiping the tears from my eyes. "Priestess…are you alright? " Darius said looking confused as he helped me to my feet. "Yeah…it just stopped. What in the world is going on? "I said looking at him. Rephraim! I remembered that this was happening because of him. He was in danger! I turned around and ran the extra few feet in front of me and started climbing the ladder that led to Rephraim. When I got to the top I saw him. Just standing there looking up in the sky. I ran to him grabbing his hands as he grabbed mine to and intertwined our fingers. He turned to look at me and there were tears in his eyes. Wait…what? I didn't have time to think as he brought his hand to my face and touched my check. I closed my eyes and reopened as his hands went away from me. He brought his hand up and breathed deeply. Oh no! It can't be! I thought as a knife appeared. Before I could pull away my thought was answered as he stabbed me. I fell to my knees holding the knife still in my body and fell to my back. This can't be happening. This was my dream. Tears started filling my eyes as I looked up knowing what he was going to say when I asked "Re…Rephraim…why? What's…happened…to…you?"

"Because I've longed to fly in the sky again. But because I fell in love with you…the Red One…I lost my father, my brothers, and my wings. I lost everything because of you. But all that changes tonight. Tonight you will die here and I will leave and return to my father's side." He said looking down. Before I could ask anything else he brought his foot up and stepped on the knife that was still in my body. I screamed and then went silent. I saw Rephraim's wings coming out of his body as he turned and flew. Not even looking back. After a couple of minutes passed I stopped bleeding. I had no more blood. Which means I'm really gonna die. I closed my eyes waiting to leave this place when I heard a sound of a door opening from the other side of me. I didn't need to turn my head to know who it was. The sound of the voice was enough to know it was Aphrodite.

**Aphrodite's POV:**

I can't believe I kissed her. And said I loved her! What is wrong with you? You just made a complete fool of yourself! But did I? She kissed me back to. I need to do something with Darius. As much as I love him I can't do this to him. It's not fair to him. Ugh! I thought to myself as I plopped back on my bed. I was looking at the ceiling replaying the kiss over and over again until I heard an awful scream. I know this scream. It's Stevie Rae! I quickly got up from my bed and pulled back the blanket door and tried to listen in on which direction the scream was coming from. Then I heard Darius voice. It was coming from the right side of the tunnels. I ran in that direction. I took at least 3 different turns in the tunnels. It just felt like I was going into circles until I ran right smack into Darius back. "Ow! What the fuck!" I said rubbing my head as I looked up. "Oh my love I'm sorry…" he said as he turned and hugged me apologizing for hurting me.

"Darius…whose screams were those?" I said as I pulled off the hug. I know whose screams they were but I had to make sure. "They were Stevie Rae's…you just missed her."What happened?" I yelled but not to him. I was just started to get scared that she could be hurt. "I ran into her and she looked upset about something. She insisted there was nothing wrong and continued walking. After a few minutes I heard her scream and rushed as quickly as I could but there was nothing I could do. She was just screaming. Yelling that her hand and back were causing her agonizing pain and then the pain just stopped." he said looking at me. "Just stopped? What do you mean?" I said getting confused. How could she be screaming in pain and then saying its gone? "I do not know. She just stopped screaming. She got to her feet and sprinted off towards the ladder." He said pointing to the ladder. "What that doesn't make any sense. She just took off? Did she say anything else?" I asked. "Not that….oh! She did say that everything was happening because of Rephraim." Huh? She was in pain because of him? Their imprint! He was in trouble and she took off! "Darius why didn't you follow her? Rephraim is in trouble! She took off to help him! And she could be in danger to!" I shouted. I didn't wait for his answer I addmediatly ran to the ladder and started climbing. What I came upon was the worst thing I have ever seen.

Stevie Rae was just laying there. The ground drowned in blood. Grass the color red. Her dream happened. I fell to my knees and brought her body towards me hugging her. I heard her moan and looked down to see her face filled with tears. She was alive. "Aphrodite….I'm sorry…." She said between gasps of air. "Shhh… everything is ok I'm here now. You don't need to be sorry for anything ok?" I was crying now. She was pale white. A color white I haven't seen since an arrow was stuck in her chest.

She faintly smiled and closed her eyes. "Yes…I do…I'm sorry for not saying I lo…" her words were cut off as she began coughing up blood. My heart sunk as I looked down and failed to notice before there was a huge knife still in her. I turned to her and said "Stevie Rae…I…I have to get this out of you. If I don't you will die." I said caressing her cheeks with both of my hands. Before I could hesitate I pulled the knife with a strong jerk and a scream came from her. "Sorry sorry sorry…it's done its all over now." I told her with our foreheads pressed together. I pulled away and looked at her and could see her eyes already wanting to shut. I looked at her wound and saw that there was no blood coming from it. All the blood was around her body. She was slipping away and she needed blood. I rolled up my sleeve of my sweater from my right arm and bit my wrist enough for blood to appear.

I brought my wrist to her mouth and said "Bumpkin…listen to me…I need you o drink from me ok?" she shooked her head "I can't…I won't…be able...to stop" she said her eyes slightly open. "Yes you will…I promise…if what you were about to say is true then you will." I said. I knew what she was going to say. I wanted to cry just knowing it but I needed to be strong for her. She nodded her head and sluggishly took my wrist and bit me. I knew it wasn't the right time but the sexual pleasure was starting to take over me. I wanted so badly to wrap myself around her but I shouldn't…I couldn't. I couldn't help but just fall next to her moaning in pleasure. I felt the blood being sucked out of my wrist as she continued sucking. I looked at her and could see her eyes were wide open tinged in red. That's not a good sign. It was telling me that her instincts were talking over and she was going to have to stop soon or I am going to die…

**kind of made myself cry while writing this :'( lol **

**so what you guys think? please review review review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The Decision Ch.4  
><strong><br>Stevie Rae's POV:**

I smelt the blood. Just knowing where the blood itself was coming from made it that much more irresistible. I felt my tongue explode with each swallow of Aphrodite's blood. I told myself over and over to stop but my body wasn't listening. I could feel myself letting instinct take over. I gripped her arm tighter and pushed it closer to my mouth. I felt her flitch and then heard her moan from the sexual pleasure that my bite was giving her. I could feel her. Her emotions were mine. Her love, fear, and want. We were imprinted again. All of the sensations taking over and it was impossible to stop.

I don't want to lose her. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I concentrated hard only on Aphrodite and how much I love her. I slowly unclenched my teeth from her. When her wrist was completely out of my mouth I pushed myself away from her hitting my back against a tree. Wincing in pain from the stab wound still open in my stomach. I slowly tried to catch my breath but the pain made it hard to breathe. When I had some of it under control I looked up at Aphrodite slowly sitting up.

"Aphrodite! Are you ok? I'm so sorry...I couldn't stop..." I said feeling a tear run down my face.  
>"I'm fine bumpkin..."she said slowly getting to her feet. She walked slowly to me and sat down next to me.<br>"No you're not...I took too much blood from you. Your white as a bed sheet and you couldn't walk straight just now" I said.

"And what about you? You stopped bleeding but because we imprinted I can feel your still in pain. Let me see your wound" she said lifted my shirt.  
>"Oh man it's really deep Stevie Rae...we need to get Darius too look at it" she said looking concern.<p>

"No it's..." "Damn it Stevie Rae! I said we are going to see him! Do you know how close you we're to dying? How close I was to loosing you!" She yelled tears coming from her eyes.  
>My eyes widened and my mouth just hung open. Shock at the sudden attack of words that she through at me. I didn't know she was so scared. She was right. I almost died if it wasn't for her. I almost lost her to because of...me.<p>

"I'm...I'm sorry Aphrodite..." I said wiping her tears away from her beautiful face. "I just can't believe this is happening" I said letting my hand fall into my lap. I let go of my feelings and just let it all out. I turned away from her view so she wouldn't see me cry.

"Bumpkin...I'm sorry for what he did to you" she said wrapping her arms around my neck from behind me. "Just know I will never betray you like that. I promise. So please don't hide from me...ever...ok?" she said trying to turn my body to face her. She is being so gentle not to hurt me because of this cut but my crying wasn't helping that. I turned to face her with my head still faced down. She brought her finger to my chin to left my head up to meet her gaze. I opened my eyes and my heart skipped a beat from the expression she was giving me. It was nothing but a loving look that brightened my soul. Her eyes sparkled from the tears she was crying earlier and her skin was glowing. She was so beautiful. Unimaginable. She leaned in closer until our faces were couple of inches apart.

"I love you bumpkin...so much" she whispered as she came closer to me giving me a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed her back. I could feel her excitement going through me. She brought her hands to the back of my neck pulling me closer as I deepened the kiss. Through our imprint I said back" I love you to ". As she heard that she smiled while our lips kept meeting each other. The kiss was amazing. But everything was interrupted when we heard a gasp coming from the entrance of the tunnel. We separated instantly but it was too late. Darius already saw us.

**Aphrodite's POV:**

His expression was heart breaking. I turned away from his gaze looking at both me and Stevie Rae's hand and intertwined our fingers. I turned to face him.

" Darius...I..." as I said his name he stormed off back into the tunnel.  
>" Darius! "I yelled back but he didn't answer back.<br>I felt Stevie Rae tighten her grip on my hand and I turned to face her.  
>"You have to tell him about us..." she said looking down on our hands and stroking her thumb on the inside of my palm. I put my free hand on top of ours and squeezed hard. She looked up at me.<p>

"I will tell him but after we tell Zoey what happened here..." I said. I felt a sadness wash over me from her. I hugged her to reassure her that she doesn't have to go through that again." Come on lets go " i said getting to my feet and offering both of my hands to help pull her up. I felt the pain the knife wound gave off as it hit me hard. I blocked off the imprint to help her get up. I literally dragged her to Zoey's room and knocked hard.

"Yeah?" she said through the door.

"For shit sake will you open the door!" I yelled back.  
>She immediately opened the door and had the shock of her life as she saw Stevie Rae covered in blood.<p>

"Oh my goddess Stevie Rae what happened?" she shouted as she went on the other side of Stevie Rae and pulled her into her room. Stark immediately got off the bed and helped lay her down.

"Rephraim...that's what happened " I said through my teeth. Zoey jerked her head in my direction with a confused look on her face.  
>"What do you mean Rephraim happened? What in the world is going on?" she said looking back and forth to Stevie Rae and me.<p>

"For the past couple of days I have been having these dreams of Rephraim. In my dream he said he was basically tired of me and stabbed me with a huge knife. And every time I would wake up screaming. The dream wasn't a dream. It was a vision. I didn't know at the time until it really happened just now" She said as I heard a sob coming. But I could feel her holding back as she breathed deeply controlling her emotions.

"What the hell? So he did this to you? Oh my god. And...and where is he now?" Stark asked.

"He went back to Kalona..." Stevie Rae said.

"How do you know that?" Zoey asked.

"Before he flew off that's what he said" Stevie Rae said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Flew off? How did he fly off? He is human" Zoey asked.

"I don't know but his wings just reappeared. All I know is that Darkness has him now. I saw it in his eyes " Stevie Rae said. I could feel her losing her grip on her emotions as i felt her sadness. They were so strong that I wanted to cry. I could feel myself tearing up. I closed off the imprint before Zoey and Stark could notice.

"Damn it!" Stark said.

"Stevie Rae I'm so sorry...we... We need to stitch you up. Aphrodite can u get Darius?" Zoey asked. Uh no I don't want to get him! I thought to myself.

"I...I can't..." I said looking at Zoey and then to Stevie Rae.

"Uh why not? She needs him" she asked.

"Because..." I smirked. Might as well tell them anyway. They are going to find out eventually.  
>"Because he saw me and bumpkin kissing..."<p>

It was like as soon as they heard the word "kissing" their heads shot up so hard I thought their heads were going to pop off their shoulder.  
>"What...what did you just say? I don't think I heard you right?" Zoey asked laughing.<p>

I gave her a stern look.  
>"Oh you heard me dumbass i don't stutter "<p>

"You guys kissed! How is that even possible?" Zoey yelled.

I laughed at her dumb question.  
>"We'll you see you have to people and they grab each other's faces and..."<p>

"I know how you kiss! But you and Stevie Rae?" She said while interrupting me.

"Yeah it's true...I Iove her" Stevie Rae said as she looked at me. My heart beating so loud with the words I thought Zoey and Stark could hear it. Which they probably did because they both turned their attention to me.

" And I love her to..." I said looking back at Stevie Rae.

"Oh my goddess" Zoey said putting her hand over mouth to hide a smile and laughter as she stared back and forth to us." I cannot believe this is actually happening. Wow. Uh..." she laughed. "Wow!" she shouted.

"Yes with 'wow' and 'oooo' but can we please get back on topic. What are we going to do about Rephraim? "

"I don't think we can..." Stark laughed. Raising his eye brows up and down as he looked to Stevie Rae and me. Zoey hit him in the arm and I blushed as I realized what his gesture meant.

_Don't worry about him ok? And please speak your mind to Zoey about Repraim I can handle it. He and I are over now. And he is gone. We need to get back at him_. I heard Stevie Rae say. I looked at her and nodded.

"Rephraim needs to be put down" I said over Zoey and Stark's mumble.

They turned their view to me and back at Stevie Rae.  
>"Oh hell" Zoey said.<p>

**Sorry it took so long for an update. I been too busy with school and softball :/ but some good came out of it. **

**Tell me what you guys thought of the new chapter in the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Stevie Rae's POV:**

"What do you mean he needs to be put down? You mean kill him?"  
>Zoey asked. I could hear the terror in her voice.<br>"Yes I mean kill him! If not what is stopping him from coming after Stevie Rae again? Before he makes any plans we need to get rid of him" Aphrodite yelled.

As much as it hurt to hear that she wanted to kill Rephraim it had to be done. He is evil now. Everything that I thought was good about him is gone...I just don't feel him here anymore. His humanity...the person I loved is no longer here. 

"That's ridiculous Aphrodite! Do you hear what you're saying? No one here is capable of killing anyone! Especially someone who was on our side to begin with. The others don't even know what's going on. How do you plan on telling them everything huh? 'And oh yeah we have to kill Rephraim' what the hell?" Zoey yelled back. Stark had to hold her back so she wouldn't charge after Aphrodite and strangle her. I was just watching them. I was too tired to yell at both of them. I just looked up at the ceiling and without anyone knowing, did a silent tear. My last tear. The last tear I would cry for Rephraim. Even though he tried to kill me...all of the good memories we had are still there. In a way I will always love him for who he really was but I have to let that part of him go. If I had any chance of fighting him I have erase those memories. If I don't he will kill me for sure.  
>I closed my eyes and before I knew it everything was becoming silent and I fell into a deep sleep.<p>

**Aphrodite's POV**:

"Oh my goddess! Would you just listen!" I yelled "Think about it. Stevie Rae is hurt. Giving Rephraim an easy target for him to kill her. Keeping him away is not going to work. Darkness has him now. He is no longer the Rephraim we knew." I continued.

I know where Zoey is coming from. I talk big but no way am I capable of killing anyone. But what choice do I have? Let him have her? Hell no! If I have to I will kill if that's what it means to protect her. But everyone has to know what's going on. With Stevie Rae like this everyone is bound to find out eventually.  
>"I understand...but how are we going to get rid of him? If he's gone back to Kalona that means he is under his protection. No way can we go up against him and Kalona" Zoey said.<p>

"Not unless he has gone somewhere else before he met up with Kalona" I said.  
>"What do you mean?" Stark asked.<br>"I've been thinking about this ever since Bumpkin told me darkness was involved in all this but where did darkness come from?" I asked.  
>"Wait...you mean someone was involve with Rephraim?" Zoey asked.<br>"Exactly...and there is only one person who is content with darkness" I said.  
>"Neferet!" Zoey and stark said at the same time.<br>That's the only person I know who has dirty tricks like that up her sleeve. Literally.  
>"Yes and since Kalona is no longer with Neferet then why would Neferet have anything to do with Rephraim?" I asked both them.<br>They were clueless to what I was asking so I answered for them.  
>"To get to her" I pointed at Stevie Rae." for some reason this all started because of Stevie Rae's blood and ever since then Neferet has been after her. She is the link to the red fledglings. My hunch is that with Stevie Rae out of the picture so are the humanities of all the other red fledglings. Making Neferet controlling them even easier" I said looking toward Stevie Rae. I couldn't help but look at her and notice at how vulnerable she is now. She was sound asleep. Probably exhausted from her wound because it's too loud for her to be sleeping if that wasn't the case.<br>"Wow...you really thought of all that while all this was happening?" Zoey asked. I turned to her and shrugged my shoulders.  
>"I told you before that I love her...and I will do anything to protect her. And finding all this out is like putting pieces to a puzzle. I'm surprised none of you guys figured it out." I said flipping my hair back. Zoey rolled her eyes while looking back at Stark. She turned and met my gaze.<p>

"We'll I guess we need to tell the others?" Zoey asked.  
>"Yeah you do that. I will stay her with her." I said.<br>"I don't think so. You need to change your clothes first. You're covered in her blood" Stark said.  
>I looked down. "And you need to rest. I noticed from the bite mark on your neck that you let her drink your blood explaining why you're so pale" he continued. I looked down on myself. I didn't even notice I was soaked in Stevie Rae's blood. There was a lot. I remember her being so pale from the loss of all this blood. Just thinking about it made my heart ache.<br>I nodded my head at them.  
>"Alright but I'm not resting until she wakes up. Meanwhile one of you stays here with her while I wash up ok? If anything happens come and get me." I said. I took one last look at Stevie Rae as I walked out into the tunnel.<p>

I felt tired. My body was heavy. I guess from Stevie Rae taking my blood. And because I'm so tired I have a huge head ache. Ugh. Nothing can get worst than this. I was thinking to myself too much that I failed to realize that I passed my room. I shook myself mentally. I walked back to my room but stopped short when everything went black and pain shot through my eyes.  
>Flashes of light were in front of me and the scene changed to me standing in front of the House of Night.<p>

I'm having a vision! I tried to focus of every detail that passed my eyes. I looked around and saw Neferet coming outside of the school from the back entrance. Right behind her was Rephraim and Aurox. They were walking towards a black car. When they got in they drove off. Everything started moving in a fast motion all around me. Then everything stopped. I looked around and saw that I was in front of the depot. Why would they be here? They pulled up and all three of them got out of the car. They made their way to the entrance of the depot. I followed them. But before I entered I took a quick look inside of the car for the time. It was 5 a.m.

I made my way after them. When I got into the tunnels I couldn't see them anymore. How could they have just disappeared? I ran to catch up with them but at that moment I heard a scream. This scream was familiar and it sounded like...like Zoey! I ran quickly to her room and found that she was lying on the floor surrounded in a puddle of blood. Before I took a step forward to her I heard another cry. I followed the scream and as I rounded the corner to a room it was Damian who was lying on the floor this time. I couldn't register everything so fast. I can't believe this is happen.

This is horrible. She is killing us one by one! I heard another cry and this time voice I knew the voice well. It was Stevie Rae's! I ran to her room. And just like what I saw at the surface right before Rephraim tried to kill her, she was also on the floor in a puddle of blood but this time Rephraim was standing over her. He slowly turned around and faced me. It was like he could see me. He took a step toward me. I moved out of his way and realize that another me was standing right where I was. Like the future me was doing the exact same thing I was doing. That's never happened before. I studied myself and Rephraim. I looked helpless. Walking back as he kept walking towards me. As he walked a knife was appearing in his hand and fear struck across my face. And right when my back hit the wall he shoved the knife into my stomach. I yelled. Hearing my own scream sent a cold shiver down my entire body. I didn't feel the pain. But witnessing it was enough to imagine it. He leaned towards my right ear.

I quickly went by myself and him and listened carefully as he whispered something in my other my ear.  
>"You took her from me...so I took her from you" he whispered.<br>Those words were enough to make my whole body start to shake.

I stepped back in absolute horror as he quickly yanked the knife from me and I saw myself slide down the wall to the floor staring at a lifeless Stevie Rae.

"Im sorry...bumpkin" I heard myself say. My breathing was coming more quickly and blood was flowing out into a puddle on the floor with each breath. After my last breath my eyes closed and I stopped breathing. I died right before my eyes.

I looked up and saw him evaporating in thin air. But he wasn't evaporating he was becoming darkness. As soon as I couldn't see him anymore everything was started to go blur as everything around me was going in a fast motion like before and there was complete darkness. I screamed out in pain. The pain I was feeling now was coming from my eyes. I brought my hands to my eyes and felt something wet and moist. The thickness of it was enough to tell me that it was blood. I was back in the present now. Right then I felt someone grab my hand. I couldn't see but knew that they were big hands. A guy's hand.  
>"Who is there?" I asked.<br>"It's me" the male voice said.  
>"Darius?" I asked.<br>"Yes..." he said.  
>His voice was horsed. He sounded like a completely different person.<br>I couldn't really focus on him because the pain in my eyes was making it hard to think. I put my hand over my eyes where there was already a towel and I pressed into it trying to relieve some pain but failed and I started crying. This is the one thing I hate about my visions.

"Why are you here Darius?" I asked. Before I yelled after him when he saw me and Stevie Rae kiss. Why is he still here after what I did?  
>"Because you were having a vi- ""that's not what I mean!" I shouted. It was silent for awhile. I couldn't see his reaction because of my bloody eyes but I could feel the room begin to tense up. I felt him straighten up.<br>"Because...even after...everything I still love you. Aphrodite you have done to me that no other woman has done before. You made me fall in love..." he said.  
>No...Not that. That made my heart drop. I love him to. Darius is everything a woman wants. He has the looks, the loyalty, the over protectiveness, the charms...I let my head fall back in my pillows. I breathed in deeply and exhale loudly. He was getting to me. How can I love two people at once? I smiled. Hell. Everything just keeps adding up don't they? I brought my head up and tried to face his general direction.<br>"I'm in love with you to...but I'm in Love with Stevie Rae also." I said.  
>He brought his hand to mind and squeezed tightly.<br>"I love you Aphrodite...I'm your Warrior and I always will be. If its happiness that you want then so shall it be" he said squeezing my hand. I never meant to hurt him. It was my heart that decided to fall for someone else other than him. I felt him get up. He placed his hand behind my neck. I couldn't tell what he was doing with the blindness but I knew once he pulled me gently in for a kiss. I kissed him back. Not because I wanted to be with him but because it was the last kiss I would give him before I let him go. It wasn't just a simple kiss on the lips. It was a passionate kiss, a heartfelt one. .

We parted. As we were catching our breaths I brought my hand to his check and felt a tear. Never while being with him has he cried before. And what's worst...he was crying for me. He shouldn't be crying for me...I'm not good for him. I wiped it away as I stroked his check.  
>" don't cry for me...Darius" I said in a whisper.<p>

He chuckled as he gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. Our hands were still together but I felt him pull away as he started to head for the door. I didn't pull back. I had to let him go. I pulled the cloth from my eyes and could only see a blur of him but I saw enough of him to know that he looked back before he clothes the door.

My heart was aching so much I couldn't take it anymore. I let go of all my feelings I was holding back and just let them out. I hated the fact that I am always hurting people.

I crying so much I wasn't paying attention on who was coming in my room. I didn't really care who it was until they gave me hug. I felt that persons love and reassurance. It was Stevie Rae. I didn't hesitate...I hugged her back hard because I didn't want to let her go. Realizing that I'm doing all of this for her. She quickly pulled back and gave me a kiss. It was a strong passionate kiss. I laid her down on her back. I instantly had this hit of utter want from her. The feeling was making my heart pound uncontrollably. She brought her hands down to unbuckle her pants and I started to take my shirt off. I didn't want to stop what was coming next. Even though I still had this guilt in the back of my head for Darius I still didn't want to stop. I just shut that part off. 

We were both completely naked. With me on top I looked down to her and saw the person who was the most annoying nerd I ever met. Now she is the love of my life... How did it get like this? She brought her hand up and stroked my cheek. I met her gaze.  
>"Aphrodite...I want you..." she said. My heart completely skipped a beat. Yeah we were both naked but I didn't expect us to go any further than that. I stared at her wide eyed.<br>I snapped out of shocked gaze and answered her "I...want you..." I said closer to her.  
>We were in a lip lock. She had me moaning more and more when she was slowly tracing my back with her fingers. When I thought I was in control she pushed up on me and had me on the bottom with her on top. She traced kisses down my neck, in between my breast, down to my stomach, then back up to my lips. When she moved passed my lips she then went to my neck and started tracing her tongue along my collar bone. Then she gentle nibbled my skin that took my breath away. Where my hand was I squeezed tightly on her side.<br>"Do it...please..." I moaned. She kissed the spot as if marking where she was going to sink her teeth into and bit hard into me. I moaned loudly. Not paying any mind to who might of heard me. There was no pain but extreme sexual pleasure that shot through my entire body. I brought her closer to me. Breathing heavily. I never want this to stop. But I spoke to soon. Right when her hand was starting to go down my belly someone outside my room called my name.  
>"Aphrodite...Zoey wants to spe-" Stark entered my room and stopped dead in his tracks to see me and Stevie Rae in bed. He stared in shock.<br>Stevie Rae quickly got up and covered herself.  
>"Oh my goddess...you two were just..." he gasped.<br>Shit...I thought.

**That's it for this chapter ;) let me know how you like it in the reviews. **

**Knowing Aphrodite how do you think she is going to react with Stark's disturbing entrance upon her and Stevie Rae's moment? Find out next chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for delaying the update. I wanted to make sure I wasn't missing anything so I read the series again. It took longer than I thought because of school and softball. It was in progress for a couple of months because my computer broke, fortunately I got a new and a very good one at that but before had no way to upload them... sorry guys. I hope this chapter makes up for it. So, before you guys read please be warned that some of the chapter is in more detail in some parts. So don't leave comments on how it was too detailed. Ok enough chit chat. Enjoy guys. **

Aphrodite POV:

Ever been in that perfect moment in your life, where you think no one can mess up the mood you're in? The feeling it gives you when you're enjoying it. Then here comes this dumbass who decides to do exactly that, ruin it! And then has the nerve to just walk into a room without knocking! Complete ass hole!

"Stark what the fuck? Do you know how to knock?" I yelled at him trying to cover me and Stevie Rae. The dumbass I just talked about who ruined a good moment I was having with Stevie Rae. He was just standing there staring at our bare bodies with no hint of wanting to cover his eyes. When he didn't answer me I got out of the bed, walked up to him completely naked and punched him in his face as hard as I could.

"Ow! What the hell? "He shouted as he hit the floor." I'm bleeding! Why did you punch me? "

"Oh don't give me that shit! You know exactly why I punched you stupid ass! As you can see you're interrupting something. Now, what is so important that you couldn't have waiting until we were done or knocked before coming in? "I said. Stevie Rae came up beside me and covered me with a bed sheet. I gave her a quick thank you smile before glaring back at a bloody Stark.

"Damn it "he said as he got to his feet wiping the blood off of his mouth." Zoey wanted me to tell you two to meet up in our room to discuss about Rephraim "he said pinching his nose.

From the sound of Rephraim's name I got a jolt of sadness and terror from Stevie Rae. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuring her that he won't ever get close to her again.

"Tell Zoey we will be there later "I told him.

"Fine... "He said tilting his head back too keep from blood coming out of his nose.

Ha! Now he knows to knock instead of thinking he owns the place. He looked back down at me and gave me an evil look as if to say he will get me back but I didn't care. If I punch him again he would get knocked out and I don't want Zoey taking his side as if he did nothing wrong when he clearly did. He turned and walked out of the room. I felt suddenly drained. I turned from the door way and walked to the side of the bed and sat down. Stevie Rae followed and sat next to me.

Now that Stark mentioned it how am I going to handle Rephraim? Am I really capable of doing that? I mean, I talk big yeah...but can I take a life? Can I really do that to Stevie Rae? I no she still loves him. The old Rephraim. Love just doesn't die like that. I know if Stevie Rae wanted me to I would without any regret. But she hasn't said anything about it. I don't want to bring it up and push the issue more.

"Are you ok?" Stevie Rae asked. I was in a complete daze staring at the floor. Being obvious something was on my mind but I couldn't help it. I looked at her. Looking at those cute curls, hearing her Okie accent, her rosy cheeks...how can I ever hurt this girl? That's the thing... I can't. Someone else is going to have to do it.

"Hello...anyone in there? "She asked nudging me in the shoulder, pulling me back to my senses.

"Oh...yeah...I'm fine sorry "I said pulling my gaze away from her. There was also this anger that Stark brought up in me that doesn't seem to go away. Ruining something on the verge of greatness! Then he comes and messes it up. Now it's left me with a nagging feeling that won't go away. The feeling of wanting her even more. I can't just come out and say it!

"Say what?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You just said 'you can't say it' didn't you? " Oh shit! Did she just hear my thoughts?

"I think I just did "she answered back.

"What the hell? How? I have the imprint blocked off. "I said.

"I don't know. Maybe our imprint is stronger than you think "she laughed. Then she stopped and her expression got serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"So that's what you been feeling? That's why you're so distracted? "She said coming closer." You want me don't you? "She continued. My heart was racing now. Her eyes were seductive and wanting. I have never seen this side of here before.

"There is a lot you don't know about me..." she said as she closed the distance from our lips. Our kiss was passionate, making the nagging feeling turn into something even stronger. Her lips left mine to my neck again licking all sides of it. Teasing me with her bites that left me moaning for more and more. She slid her tongue down lower, right above my right hip. She sunk her teeth in. The sheer pleasure it brought was unbelievable.

No man has ever made me feel like she is making me feel right now. I don't want her stop but she let go too soon. She went even lower this time. To the upper inside of my thigh and again sunk her teeth. I had never been bitten there before. And like she said I don't know her completely. She sucked longer with this bite and again was too soon ended leaving me wanted more. And her knowing that feeling herself she teased me again nibbling around the inside of my thighs left and right but inching her way to the most sensitive part known only by a man. Then she did it. I grabbed the pillow next to my head and gave it a death grip. I was losing my grip on reality.

Her nails were on my ribs, scratching their way down to my thighs and back up caressing my breast. She brought her hands down as i was on the verge of an even stronger sensation. My moans filled the room along with my body tensing. Not caring if anyone could hear me. Once the sensation was gone my body relaxed. My breath was shortened. She came up to me and lay down next to me with a smile.

"Oh my goddess… " I said. She laughed and laid next to me. I can feel her warmth. We laid there not saying anything but feeling each other breathe and letting our minds clear until we fell asleep.

Starks POV:

I can't believe what I saw...Stevie Rae and HER! She didn't have to punch me so hard! I felt my nose. It definitely feels broken. I feel like I'm walking aimlessly around these tunnels. Ever since this happen I couldn't help but put myself in Rephraim's shoes and see myself attacking Zoey. Just the thought alone made me have a pit in my stomach. No way can am I capable of doing that to her. I love her too much. Just imagining her as Stevie Rae with that horrible wound…and knowing it was me that did that makes me sick. I would kill anyone who would lay a hand on her. I would never let that happen.

Then, a thought came to me. What if Neferet got to me and made me attack Zoey like she did with Rephraim? She must have offered something to him because the old Rephraim would never do that. Neferet has nothing I want. I shook myself mentally. I came to a tunnel that intercepts with another. A choice to go right where the fledglings are or I could go left where Damien and The Twins are. I need to tell the ones closes to Stevie Rae. I went left. I will start with Damien and then the Twins. Of course because of what happened before at Aphrodite's room I knocked on Damien's door.

"Come in "he said

"Hey I need to talk to you. Something happened. "I said leading my way to a chair next to his bed. His expression showed he was worried.

"Oh no what happened now?" he said turning his body in my direction, giving me his full attention.

"Stevie Rae got attack last night at the surface. Believe it or not it was Rephraim who attacked her..." I said. I frowned at the thought of me hurting Zoey.

"Oh my goddess...Rephraim? But he loves Stevie Rae how could he...? "He said shocked." Wait! Is she ok? "He asked making his way to the tunnels. His face was filled with so much concern. If I don't tell him about Stevie Rae and Aphrodite he is going to want to see Stevie Rae and he is in for a surprise if he goes. I know I can trust him to keep that to himself.

"Wait…Damian…Yes she is fine. Please come back so I can explain. "I said as he made his way back to the bed. " I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but she was fine before she was brought back inside to us. Aphrodite saved her. She lost a lot of blood and Aphrodite made her drink from her again. "I said. His body language relaxed and sighed a relief.

"Damian I know you want to see Stevie Rae but you can't right now..." I said trying to keep a straight face. "ok… this going to shock you "I said trying to get myself to focus. "What's going to shock me more than finding out what Rephraim did? "He asked.

"Earlier I went to tell Aphrodite to meet us in our room to discuss how we were going to handle Rephraim. But I walked in without knocking and I saw them having sex..." I said embarrassed now. The images of them were rushing back in my head. I can feel my face burning up.

"You saw who having sex? Aphrodite and Darius? "He asked.

"No not Darius...Stevie Rae..." I corrected. His eyes went wide. His mouth hung open.

"What? Are you sure? "He asked completely shocked, just like I expected. Oh I'm sure...I nodded. "I can't believe this...all of this "he shouted. I ran up to him and closed his mouth to keep him from shouting. "You need to calm yourself. No one can know about them! Understand? "I whispered. He nodded his head and I released my hand.

"Ok…. "I said rubbing my nose.

"I take it Aphrodite didn't take it so well that you saw them." He asked looking at my nose which was now swollen and purple.

I gave him a stern look. "No shit Sherlock look at my nose! The bitch did this to me!" I said.

"Haha that's Aphrodite for you." He said laughing now.

"Ok...so back on topic. Before ANY of this happened they both explained to us that Stevie Rae was stabbed by Rephraim. And he flew off. Stevie Rae said he was engulfed with Darkness and that Neferet was involved. We suspect he is with her right now. And if he comes back he is most likely going to attack Stevie Rae again. But it sounds to me he left her to bleed to death and I don't think he will hesitate to do it again. Everyone is to meet up with Zoey and talk about this and she will give everyone more details of what happened ones everyone is there. "I explained.

He nodded. "Yeah I will be there. When should we go? "He asked.

"Stevie Rae and Aphrodite aren't going to be there until later on so get some sleep and come tonight." I said leading my way to the tunnels.

"Ok I will..." he said.

I walked out into the tunnel heading my way to the Twins. I mentioned what happened but left out about Stevie Rae and Aphrodite's little surprise out of the conversation. I know they can't keep a secret, for they live for gossip. They had the same reaction that Damian had. I told them to meet up in our room later tonight. They agreed and I headed for the Red fledglings part of the tunnel. None of them were in their rooms so I headed for the living room where they were all watching TV.

"Hey guys I need to speak to you" I said walking up to them.

"What?" Venus said with a nasty tone. What's her problem?

"Stevie Rae was attacked and left for dead last night. But don't worry she is fine. Aphrodite saved her life. But what you need to know is that her attacker was Rephraim...sorry is...because he ran off and hasn't been seen since. "I said. Everyone's eyes open wide.

"I knew that damn Raven Mocker was no good. We even had a couple of us say it to Stevie Rae that he was bad shit now look what happened. "Karmisha said. I looked at the rest of them. Some of them were nodding their heads in agreement with her.

"I know what you mean. But also understand that Stevie Rae dreamt this was going to happen. She mentioned this to Aphrodite and that's what saved her life "I said angry that all they could think about was who was right and who was wrong." This isn't about who was right or who was wrong...Stevie Rae was almost killed..." I said. I think they understood what I was saying. All of their heads looked down in guilt. If it wasn't for Stevie Rae standing up for them when they didn't have their humanity, they all would be dead right now. "Ok so why are you here? What else is there? "Venus said looking back up to me." Zoey wants us to discuss on what to do next. She wants everyone to meet in our room tonight. "I said.

"Alright…We will be there…but if it comes down to where we are not going to kill him we won't just stand here and do nothing. We will hunt him down and kill him…for Stevie Rae. "Venus said. Everyone looked at her also in agreement with her. I agree with her to. Neferet probably thinks we are not going to kill because we once thought of him as an ally but she is wrong. Threaten one of us you threaten all of us. "I know but we haven't gotten that far. We will discuss this later tonight. "I said leaving the living room.

Zoey's POV

What am I going to say to everyone when they all get here? Neferet is out to get me I know she is but what business does she have with Rephraim? Ugh she is probably using him like she did with Kalona. Could there be a way that Kalona still loves his son? Maybe we could do an alliance with him. No that won't work. There is a slight possibility that Rephraim wanted this. Ugh I can't think. No matter how many times I think about attacking Neferet, the fear of Stevie Rae dying is the only outcome.

"Hey Zo everyone said they will be here. " Stark said as he entered in our room. He was looking at me with a confused expression. No one understands. Everyone is depending on me to make a decision but which do I make?

"Zoey you can't think that. She will be fine. We all will." Stark said making me stop my pacing. "How did- oh…our imprint. " I forgot about that. He knows what's wrong and sees me imagine how our fighting is going to end. "I don't know what to do or even say when they all get here. If Aphrodite wasn't there to save Stevie Rae I would've lost my best friend. I thought I already lost her once I'm not going through that again…I'm not going to lose anyone again." I said.

The thought of losing Heath came to mind. I lost myself completely. When you really think about it I died. I felt alone. Till this day I feel like a part of me is missing never to return. Imagine a world with Vampyers and Humans coexisting with each other and then seeing a bloody world. Where the day is filled with blood and fear and the night filled with war. Our future will be over. We won't have to worry about the Change but the end of the world as we know it…with that said I know my decision. If my friends lives are in danger I'm not going to just sit and see what happens. I looked at Stark filled with anger. Revenge is on my mind. They will pay for trying to kill Stevie Rae. "Stark…we will end them. But this time we will go to them." I said. Stark looked at me shocked. I couldn't blame him. I never felt like this before. A part of me I never knew I had is coming out because I'm tired of waiting in fear for something to happen. It's time we take this in our own hands.

**please let me know what you guy think. again sorry for the delay. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Aphrodite's POV**

We have an hour until we have to meet up with Zoey. She better have an idea about how to handle with the Bird Boy. My mind trailed off to Rephraim. I wonder how he felt when he was torturing Stevie Rae. Did he enjoy it? Did he look forward to it? Did he have any emotion at all? I chose C. He disgusts me. The more I think about what he did the more I see myself being capable of slitting his throat!

I looked at Stevie Rae. Her little curls were over her face. I don't want this moment to end. Just seeing her sleep so peaceful makes me smile. I never thought in a million years that I would be in love with Oklahoma herself but here I am next to her in the same bed. I pushed back the stubborn curl. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning…" she whispered. "It's goodnight actually "I said laughing while she smiled. She turned and stretched under the covers. "Hmmm…Last night was amazing…" she said. I blushed as I remember the amazing feeling she was making me feel. Oh great I'm horny again…

"Amazing? It was incredible…" I said "I had no idea you…I mean…I didn't know you knew how to do that…" I said leaving her gaze. She laughed. "I was serious when I said you don't know a lot of things about me "she said sitting up. She brought the covers to her chest.

"Is it about time we go to Zoey's?" she asked. "Yeah we have less than an hour. We should start getting ready" I told her getting off the bed and heading for my drawer. I took some clothes out and closed it. Before I could turn Stevie Rae's arms were around me.

"I never really thanked you for saving my life yesterday…if you weren't there-""Bumpkin…please… don't…I don't want to know what could've happen…" I said opening her hand to intertwine with mine. Even with me not wanting to know my mind of course thought it. I know exactly what would've happened. I wouldn't be with her now. I wouldn't be able to stroke her hand like this. I wouldn't have told her I loved her.

A tear streamed down my face. She felt my pain. She turned me around to face her but I didn't meet her eyes. I couldn't. I didn't want her to see me cry. Even though the horror is over I'm always thinking that she had a choice that night to not tell me about her nightmares. How she could've just decided not to show up in my room and she would've gone to the surface without me knowing and she wouldn't be here today. More tears were coming out. I felt her hand go on my cheeks and she wiped them away. She brought my face to hers and kissed me. The tears stopped. There was no more pain, only love after that kiss. "I love you Aphrodite…thank you…" she said. I smiled. "I love you to." I said.

**Zoey's POV**

One by one everyone entered my room. Once I realize how many people we had here I was starting to get nervous on what to say. But once I thought about Rephraim doing that to my best friend anger took its place. "I'm sure you all heard what happened to Stevie Rae last night. And know that it was Rephraim who did the attack. Neferet has found a new way to get to us and Stevie Rae was the 1st victim, she could strike at any moment. Rephraim was once a Raven Mocker and at one point was consumed with Darkness. With Neferet seeking him I am fairly certain she used Darkness to take Rephraim from us. And if that's the case no one is safe. Red fledglings… one of you is going to be her next targets. You were once consumed with Darkness and she may us it to get to you too. With that said Rephraim is not the same person we once thought he was" I said. I looked at each of their eyes and saw anger. What happened to Stevie Rae has hit all of them. Stevie Rae has a major role in everyone's lives and those knowing what happened, they are probably feeling what I'm feeling.

Everyone says that revenge is bad but at some point enough is enough. But as much as I want to think with all my might that I'm doing this for revenge I know I can't use that word with this group. For no reason do I want them to think that taking revenge is always the right path because I know it's giving in to evil.

Right now they don't know the details of Stevie Rae's attack. They need to have a little more drive like I have to get them ready for what I'm about to lay on the table. "Aphrodite…Stevie Rae…let them know what happened" I said. I sat down to listen also.

**Stevie Rae's POV**

I took Zoey's place of center of attention with Aphrodite next to me. We looked at each other and she gestured for me to go first. "I will go first. That late afternoon I had a very bad dream. The thing with this dream yal is that it was very vivid. I was walking through a tunnel that led outside and wishing so badly I could reach out and touch the sunlight…and I could. Yeah… I went into the sunlight and it didn't hurt me at all." I saw some of the red fledglings' eyes wide and heard some of them awed.

"I was enjoying it and then I saw Rephraim further out. I went up to him and right off the bat I knew there was something off about him. Like when he opened his eyes…they were tinged in red. After that he brought his hand up and out of nowhere a knife appeared and he stabbed me. I then saw his wings appear and then flew off. His wings were back but he had no beak" I said frowning.

I could feel the pain that the knife gave me but I didn't let it bother me. I looked at Aphrodite signaling her to go ahead and tell the rest of the story.

**Aphrodite's POV**

Stevie Rae looked at me telling me it was my turn. "After she had the nightmare she came to my room and explained what happened. At first I was confused because how could Rephraim do that? He told us so many times before that he loved her and he turns around and does this. So after she explained what she dreamt about I told her there was no way he do something like that but I was wrong" I said.

I kind of lied to everyone about this next part because I didn't want them knowing about us sleeping in the same bed and me kissing her so I switched it up a bit. "She then left to the surface and after a while I heard her scream and followed the screams to the ladder that led to surface" my eyes were traveling around meeting everyone gazes until I locked eyes with Darius. Guilt entered me. Ugh so not the time for this. I continued on. "Darius was there and explained the screams were Stevie Rae's. With her telling me before that her dream happened outside I had a bad feeling something was happening-""And she was right" Stevie Rae said. "Right before she heard my screams I had pain shooting through my body coming from Rephraim because of our imprint. Like stabbing pain coming from my back and like someone having a knife and dragging it down my arm. That's why she heard me scream." She said. "Yeah exactly what Darius said to me before I ran up to the surface. When I got there it was nothing but a pool of blood surrounding Stevie Rae…her wound was a knife still embedded in her stomach…" I said. Everyone's eyes were wide. Mouths open. Shock on their faces. Stevie Rae stood and lifted her shirt above her belly button and exposed the wound. A straight almost healed cut was shown. Everyone gasped.

"Oh Stevie Rae…" Damian said. The knife had to be a good 3 inches in width to leave something like that. She then turned around and lifted the back of her shirt and exposing another cut. Showing that it went straight through her. "Damn…" Karmisha said.

"After pulling the knife out of her I could tell that Stevie Rae had no more blood in her. Her wound wasn't bleeding anymore. She needed blood so…I gave her mine." Of course everyone here is not stupid like I hope they be. "Well…I suppose there is something else that goes with that?" Venus asked. "Shut it bitch…you will know when you are told!" I yelled at Venus. She gave me an evil glare. I knew she could sense that Stevie Rae and I were imprinted because she practically declared it the night Stevie Rae had an arrow in her chest but it was not the time for me to explain the details that came with that yet.

"As I was saying I gave her blood and brought her down from the surface. I met up with Zoey and explained everything that happened." I said. People were still focused on Venus after I shut her up. The Twins were laughing at her and she flipped them off. Shaunee had to keep Erin under control. surprising me that they both didn't lash out at her. Some were having anger still flash in their eyes. I know exactly how they felt. So the question is are they ready for what's next?

**Zoey's POV**

"After hearing what happened to Stevie Rae does everyone understand what we are going up against? Neferet is drawing power from Darkness. The white bull is by her side. We need to take matters in our own hands or each one of us is going to die one by one until she wins. I know that inside everyone there is Darkness. If there was no Darkness there could be no Light. But at any moment you give into Darkness it will engulf you…and you will be no more. That's exactly what happened to Rephraim and what drove him to do this to Stevie Rae. It is important we take action now before she strikes. We think she planned to kill Stevie Rae to get to you guys" I said pointing to the red fledglings.

"Stevie Rae is your high priestess. Without her you don't have your humanity which will bring our numbers down if she were to get to you. Making us easy targets with our low number to defend ourselves." I said. I looked at all of them. They had the drive now. I'm hoping that Stevie Rae understands that Rephraim is not the same guy anymore. Stark came up beside and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he nod in agreement knowing what I was thinking. Everyone looked at me. "We attack tomorrow night" I said. They all had grins on their faces. Telling me they were ready. The two that weren't showing any smiles were Stevie Rae and Aphrodite. Just as I thought…Stevie Rae can't let go…

**Stevie Rae POV:**

I don't know if I can do this. They didn't know him like I did. Is what Zoey said true about him? Is he really gone? _"Yes he is…" _I looked at Aphrodite, surprised that she heard my thoughts_. "He isn't the same anymore Stevie Rae…please understand that. He gave in to Darkness. You have the option to not give in. He let it take over Stevie Rae…he wanted this…_" she said. I looked away from her. I felt like crying. I didn't want to believe her. But it's true. I was just hoping it…wasn't.

I have no choice now. I'm not saying that I forgive him for what he did to me. I must be a fool to Nyx! After everything I said to her about him and he goes and does this. "_You're not a fool to me…Nyx understands why you said those things. At that time you weren't lying about him. That's what he truly was at heart. Don't beat yourself up because of your gift of seeing past the bad in people ok?_ "Aphrodite said through our imprint with a smile. Those made me feel a little better. But I wouldn't say it was a gift considering the outcome of things. But I guess she is right. I smiled back at Aphrodite. She and Zoey are right. This is all Neferet's fault. The bitch needs to go down!

"Uhhh…Stevie Rae…Why are smiling at Aphrodite like that?" Shaunee said. We both looked at her instantly dropping our smiles. "Ummmm…." I looked back at Aphrodite. "Because she said something that made me feel better…" I said. My heart was racing. Oh bull poopie! "I didn't see her say anything though…" Shaunee said. "Well it's because-""it's because you didn't hear me say it…" Aphrodite said. "What?" Shaunee said. At this point everyone was looking at us. Damn…we are going to have to spill the beans now. "_Are you sure_?" Aphrodite asked through our imprint. "_Yeah…I know the Twins they know something is up and they are not going to stop until they know what_." I said back.

"Alright yal…the truth is…when Aphrodite found me bleeding…she fed me here blood and we imprinted…again…" I said. Everyone's mouths dropped. "Ha I knew it" Venus said. "Oh shut up tramp!" Aphrodite shouted. Venus just shrugged and kept smiling." That's why you didn't see here say anything because she said all up here" I said to Shaunee pointing to my head. "Yeah…yal also need to know that I…I love her" I said reaching over and intertwining my fingers with Aphrodite's. "And I love her" Aphrodite said.

**So what you guys think? After I uploaded the last chapter I still felt bad for not updating on time so after I uploaded the last one I went straight into the next chapter :D lol. I hope you guys liked it. And keep the reviews coming! Also what do you guys think is going to happen in the next chapter? Hmmmm…? ;)**


End file.
